We intend to supplement our investigation into silicate mineral weathering using HRTEM with additional in vivo studies of lithobiontic communities via confocal microscopy. Specifically, we wish to measure ion concentrations (Mg, Na, Ca, K), pH gradients around individual polysaccharide-coated mineral grains, and study community structure.